


L'horizon

by Chionee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - World War I, Happy Ending, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Post WWI, a little bittersweet, light depiction of PTSD, mentions of panic attack
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chionee/pseuds/Chionee
Summary: Et puis il y avait l’horizon, bleu. Bleu comme l’uniforme, bleu comme la peur, bleu comme un traumatisme.Un bleu maudit.Suite duChemin des Damesde MaeLovesStories.





	L'horizon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Le Chemin des Dames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887250) by [MaeLovesStories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories). 

> Bonjour ! Ceci est une suite du Chemin des Dames de MaeLovesStories, que j'ai tout simplement adoré, et que je recommande.
> 
> Je l'ai tellement adoré que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire une suite, que voici. Je l'ai évidemment postée avec son accord :)
> 
> Si vous n'avez pas lu Le Chemin des Dames, je vous recommande de le faire avant de lire ceci.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le bleu lui paraissait plus clair, plus doux depuis peu. Les couleurs avaient quelque peu retrouvé leur vivacité, mais jamais comme avant. Sanji ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’elles redeviennent celles d’antan, il avait longtemps abandonné ce frivole espoir. Néanmoins, il savait reconnaître que le paysage était plus agréable à la vue.

La plage aidait. Le sable fin, d’un jaune tirant sur le crème, donnait de l’éclat à ce lieu. Les vagues, sombres, contrastaient d’une manière saisissante avec les minuscules grains. Et puis il y avait l’horizon, bleu. Bleu comme l’uniforme, bleu comme la peur, bleu comme un traumatisme. Le bleu souillé par la boue et le sang, trempée de sueur froide ou de pluie. Un bleu sali.

Un bleu maudit.

Longtemps, Sanji avait été incapable de regarder l’horizon sans penser à cet uniforme qui l’avait accompagné durant presque quatre longues années, dont le toucher rémanent lui collait à la peau comme une camisole dont il ne pourrait jamais se défaire. La vue du ton et la pensée du nom faisaient monter la bile et les souvenirs si vite que cela lui donnait le tournis. _Horizon_. Infâme horizon.

La seule chose qui lui avait permis de garder la tête sur les épaules, autant sur le champ de bataille que maintenant, était la présence, qu’il savait sûre, de Zoro. Sans savoir l’expliquer, l’homme était devenu une raison de vivre, de survivre dans les tranchées. Si cela n’avait pas été pour lui, Sanji se serait sûrement laissé tenter au dépérissement plus d’une fois. Avec cette promesse de s’en sortir, ils avaient tous deux repoussé leurs limites pour un avenir qui semblait alors impossible à atteindre.

Le son des vagues qui se brisaient sur le sable mouillé était agréable. Ce fut la première chose que Sanji aima en arrivant sur la côte. Le cri des mouettes se mêlait bien à celui de la mer, et le sel marin avait une odeur caractéristique qui savait apaiser ses crises de panique quand les réminiscences des batailles qui relevaient plus de mises-à-mort qu’autre chose éclataient comme des obus dans son esprit.

Une main se glissa doucement dans la sienne, et il la serra sans détacher les yeux de l’horizon. La chaleur de la paume était accueillante, et Sanji ne put s’empêcher de s’incliner vers le corps auquel elle appartenait. La main se déroba pour se glisser à sa taille, l’attirant dans une embrasse plus confortable et chaleureuse encore.

Forcé de quitter du regard l’horizon, il enfouit son visage contre l’épaule de Zoro, qui le tint un peu plus fort. Sanji sentait qu’il tremblait un peu sous ses doigts ; un tremblement qui n’était pas dû à la fraîcheur du soir. Portant une main à sa nuque, il caressa ses cheveux en murmurant quelques mots doux dans l’espoir de calmer le traumatisme.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu’à ce que le soleil commence à manger l’horizon, teintant le ciel d’orange vif. Sanji aimait les couchers de soleil. Ils emportaient avec eux le bleu horizon qui le défiait chaque jour et donnait un semblant de victoire au jeune homme. Une petite victoire sur la guerre et les souvenirs. Un pas de plus vers la vie d’avant.

Un long soupir souleva les épaules de Zoro lorsque le calme le gagna enfin et Sanji s’autorisa à relever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ses doigts remontèrent le long de sa gorge et de sa mâchoire avec une lenteur calculée. Les petites cicatrices qui ciselaient sa peau ne passaient pas inaperçu sous son toucher, mais Sanji ne s’attardaient jamais sur elles. Il en avait lui-même beaucoup, peut-être trop pour son propre confort, et avait appris à ignorer leur vue et leur sensation.

Le regard de Zoro était brûlant, comme celui d’un homme qui était toujours en guerre. Sanji savait que sa colère n’était dirigée à personne en particulier, mais cela le faisait quelque fois frémir de comprendre que son esprit étaient encore dans la boue et les bombes, piégé dans les tranchées de fortune.

Silencieusement, il inclina la tête de Zoro vers l’avant, jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse laisser sur ses paupières nouvellement fermées deux baisers qu’il voulait apaisants. Zoro garda les yeux clos un moment, semblant savourer ce contact particulier avant qu’un fin sourire, presque hésitant, se fraya un chemin sur ses lèvres.

A la seule vue de la joie paisible qui apparaissait sur le visage de Zoro, Sanji oublia la guerre et le bleu horizon et ne put s’empêcher de sourire à son tour, laissant l’air frais et salé de la mer emporter les soucis et les incertitudes, ne serait-ce que pour un moment.

Ils marchèrent main dans la main au retour vers le petit cottage qui les accueillait, le sable maintenant froid chatouillant leurs pieds et le bruit des vagues s’amenuisant au loin. Les deux hommes savaient qu’ils avaient un long chemin à parcourir, métaphorique cette fois. Un chemin qui, à terme, les emmènerait au-delà de l’horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Les kudos et commentaires sont appréciés <3
> 
> J'ai un [dumblr](https://chioneesglasses.tumblr.com/).


End file.
